kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-162
Summary As Agni, Chandra, and Kasak fly straight up into the sky, Maruna's transcendental slams into the city barriers, causing Kasak to look back. Chandra tell him to keep going because the attack is only meant to be a distraction, since there is no way the four barriers can be broken so easily, and that the one in the sky needs to be dealt with quickly. At Aeroplateau's Temple of Wind, Mirha struggles to keep her barrier up while others quietly discuss the fact that none of the priests have been informed yet of Saha's death. At Aeroplateau's Temple of Sky, Urha gives the order to have everyone with triple-Sky attributes to be on standby so as to avoid having all barriers broken at the same time. At Rindhallow's Temple of Darkness, when someone checks on Laila's well-being, she replies that they all need to trust that Chandra will resolve the issue and return quickly. At Rindhallow's Temple of Death, Claude watches the attack from a window as someone behind him tells him that he should at least pretend to worry about the barrier. Claude thinks to himself that there should be priest candidates on standby who will take responsibility if the barrier breaks. At Aeroplateau's Sky Tower, Ruche, who has taken over the turret from Ran, is alarmed that none of the turrets are firing at whatever is attacking the barriers. Rana deduces that the attacker must be in human form, since the turrets will only fire at suras in sura form. She then asks Ran if he still has his Hunter's Eyes, and points out that his field of view should be clear since the mountains in the direction of the attack have already been flattened. Ran spots the attacker with his glasses, but notes that the turrets cannot fire at it because of its human form. Rana opens Ran's satchel and takes out the Neutral Bow in compact form. She tells him that she heard about how powerful it is and that it destroyed one of Kalibloom's pillars that supported the temples. The power of the bow plus the range extension of Sky Tower should make it a formidable weapon. Ran explains that his brother could use it, but he has been unable to so far. Rana asks why he would carry around something that is useless to him, and Ran tries to explain that he can in fact use it, but... The barriers are hit again, Ruche becomes more frustrated, and Rana decides that she will use the bow. Ran protests that if her attempt fails, she will still lose all her vigor, but she says it would be better than not trying at all, plus she can recover vigor quickly. When she asks Ran where the string is, he takes the bow from her and tells her to save her vigor. He informs her that he can use the bow, but not in his current state. Rana realizes what he means and tells him to wait... A young Ran and his mother sit among some rocks on a shoreline somewhere. She tells him that the fact that she lost that power when he was born was no coincidence after all. Even though his father wanted him to become a magician, this was his true talent. She tells him that his grandfather would always tell her to stay away from nastikas and never borrow their power. She then tells him that she hopes that he never shows that appearance again, because not only will he lose his lifespan, but he may face a greater punishment later. Ran points out that his mom used this power many times, but she says it was just a few times as a kid for the sake of her father. Ran says that he will then use this power for Rana, causing his mother to wonder why he does not take after the good things about her... Ran's appearance has changed, with long, loose hair, thicker white eyelashes, and faint stripes on the sides of his face and his neck. At first some people nearby gossip about Ran letting his hair out, but then Ruche asks if nobody else sees what she is seeing. Rana, with a worried expression, says Ran's name. Ran draws the bowstring with his teeth, thinking to himself that he needs to focus and do this quickly so that he does not lose too much of his lifespan. He fires. Maruna notices the attack and dodges it, watching it disappear in the distance. He wonders what the humans are trying to do with such a weak attack, and thinks that they should at least be precise. A whirlwind suddenly forms in the path of the "arrow." Gandharva (still in his newer form) appears, yells at Maruna, and dives towards him as the whirlwind envelops them. Currygom's comment Boom boom boom! Afterword * (thumbnail - Nard and Hana): Ran's grandfather was briefly mentioned in Season 1. The mother of his daughter left them so he raised her alone. * (Leda and Mirha): Leda hasn't appeared in a while, for those who had been wondering. She's the one who gave Leez the documents, but Mirha didn't fire her hehehehe just to let you know if were worried about it hehehehe. Don't worry. She won't be fired. * (Rana and Ran): This is our first look at the compact version of the Neutral Bow. * (Ran drawing the bow with his teeth): It might be difficult to re-braid his hair. * It's exam time. I often write words to cheer on those who have to take the exams. At this point, you should at least score one point higher than in the practice tests... This is just a modest cheer, but you get the idea...!! (sticker - sparkly thumbs-up Moon) 2-162 mirha mans the barrier.png|blocking the strikes 2-162 red sky.png|red sky tonight 2-162 mother son bonding.png|mother and son 2-162 ran fires the bow.png|doing it wrong Notes * It is strongly implied that the news of Saha's death could negatively impact the priests and their vigor. * The power of nastikas that Hana refers to is possibly fiendish magic. Ran's divine affinity is 988, which is just low enough to allow him to use fiendish magic if he has the capability. (Anyone with a divine affinity over 1000 would have a fiendish affinity of 0, and vice versa.) ** Whatever this power is, it is apparently the same skill he used during his magic exam, and is likely how he survived the threat of his mother when she was under the influence of emotional resonance during the Cataclysm. * Ran draws the bow with his teeth, the same way Yuta did in Kalibloom, in spite of the fact that he interviewed fighters to learn more about bows and watched Lutz draw the bow correctly. References